1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ergonomic mobile device case and, more particularly, to such a mobile device case having a handle capable of 360 degree range of movement and serving as an external battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several designs for mobile device cases have been designed in the past. None of them, however, include a mobile device case including a handle that can be rotated 360 degrees and serve as an external battery that can be plugged into the mobile device through the case.
Applicant believes that a related reference corresponds to U.S. patent application No. U.S. Ser. No. 12/898,364 filed by Marware, Inc. for a case for portable media player with integral handles. However, it differs from the present invention because it does not teach of an ergonomic handle that is also an external battery and is counted to the rear surface of the mobile device case using a ball and socket assembly to provide the handle with a full range of motion. Also, the Marware application only teaches of a handle means that can cooperate with a user's fingers. It does not teach, as the present invention does, of a handle means that can be ergonomically gripped by a user's entire hand and be moved in a plurality of directions.
Other documents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.